


The Smell Of An Alpha

by Garmadon_Is_Hot



Series: The Alpha And His Ninja Omega [1]
Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, M/M, Scent Kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garmadon_Is_Hot/pseuds/Garmadon_Is_Hot
Summary: Garmadon is being an ass, forcing Lloyd to search under the table, however, Lloyd can't resist the smell of his father. As it turns out, Lloyd is an omega, and he can't get enough of Garmadon.
Relationships: Garmadon/Lloyd
Series: The Alpha And His Ninja Omega [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112879
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Smell Of An Alpha

It was early morning when Lloyd was sitting at the table with his dad. He didn’t understand why the man was here, but his mother wanted him here. Koko always seemed to want him to know Garmadon, but he hated it. He hated how careless Garmadon was, how dense he was, and god forbid how hot he was. Lloyd hated the feeling that he had for his own father, the man he wished wasn’t his father, much less an alpha.  
Garmadon grinned at Lloyd, eating his cereal. He slipped the spoon out of his hand, letting it clatter to the floor without much care. Sure, as much as he wanted Lloyd to join him, he loved that look the boy gave him.  
“Oops, can you get that for me? I don’t think I can reach,” Garmadon shrugged, grinning at the boy. His eyes glinted as Lloyd glared at him, finding it far funnier than it needed to be. God, how he loved that look. Garmadon hummed as he waited for Lloyd to act but was almost surprised as he watched Lloyd slide under the table, giggling as the boy groaned.  
Lloyd grumbled as he searched for the spoon. He inched ever so closer to his father’s legs, trying not to touch the man. However, a smell stopped him, it was musky and attractive, making Lloyd’s face flush. Fuck, was that Garmadon?  
Garmadon waited, grinning. He noticed Lloyd was taking a bit too long, but his thoughts were interrupted as a face pressed against his groin, startling him. Looking down he stared at Lloyd, shocked at the boys flushed face. Gripping Lloyd’s hair he tried to push him away, but realized that wouldn’t work as Lloyd groaned. Garmadon frowned as he went to stand.  
Lloyd couldn’t get enough of the smell his father emitted. The force on his hair was surprisingly a turn-on, combined with the smell he was already hard. Lloyd didn’t want Garmadon to get up, so he shoved his face farther into the man's groin, licking at him through his pants.  
Garmadon groaned, trying to push him away. However, the sound of a door opening caught his attention. Koko. Frowning, he sat back down and tried to ignore Lloyd’s soft licks at his groin. God, the boys tongue was so hot. It made Garmadon harden, it brought back years of not having sex, and it felt good. Garmadon almost couldn’t focus as Koko walked into the room, biting his lip to regain control. He’d have to deal with Lloyd later.  
“Where’s Lloyd?” Koko’s voice made Lloyd freeze. Would Garmadon sell him out, or would he keep his mouth shut? Lloyd could only hope that Garmadon wouldn’t throw him under the bus, but tried to continue his earlier task. Giving a soft lick to the already wet patch on his fathers pants. Now for the fun part.  
“I think he’s already- hng… left,” Garmadon gasped, hand shooting down to grip Lloyd’s hair. Lloyd had pulled his pants down just enough for some flesh to be exposed, but the boy’s tongue was relentless. Shit, he had to control himself until Koko left.  
Lloyd bit back a moan as his fathers scent hit him. It was stronger than before, and he couldn’t help but lick at the exposed flesh, pulling more of the fabric covering his fathers cock down further. He let out a soft huff as the man's girth smacked him in the face, damn it was huge, about ten inches. Lloyd himself was only about six inches, but Garmadon was larger. He carefully licked at Garmadon’s tip, trying to take his head into his mouth.  
“Are you okay, Garmadon?” Koko asked, frowning. As much as she had fallen out of love with Garmadon, he was still the father to her son. She was not aware of the boy under the table, much less what was happening to Garmadon.  
“I-I’m fine, don’t you have to work? You should go,” Garmadon smiled at her. He didn’t want her to find their son under the table, sucking his cock like a slut. He could feel Lloyd’s mouth on his tip, and couldn’t help but comb his hand through the boy’s hair, gripping harder he pushed him further onto his cock. Garmadon watched as Koko turned, nodding in agreement.  
Lloyd’s breath caught in his throat, trying not to gag on his father. He gripped at Garmadon’s legs, his cock twitching as he felt his muscles tense. Suddenly his vision went white, and he almost blacked out. His nails dig into Garmadon’s legs as he twitched, swallowing around his father.  
Garmadon bit into his lip far harder than intended to. He could feel Lloyd twitching, but the boy swallowing around his cock was what finished him. It was embarrassing to come this quickly, but it was the first time in years that he had been with someone. He tried to pull out of Lloyd’s mouth, coming into his mouth and finally over his face.  
Lloyd huffed as Garmadon pulled out of his throat, the come coating his tongue and face. It was bitter and warm, but Lloyd loved it. He loved the smell that it coated him in, if he could have gotten hard again, he would have. But for now he just swallowed the come, licking his lips.  
Garmadon glared down at the boy, he heard the front door shut, and he pulled Lloyd up. Placing the boy in his lap he grabbed a napkin from the table, whipping Lloyd’s face off quickly. Damn, he came a lot, but at least it was easy enough to clean up. Garmadon was distracted, but then he was snapped out of it by a sweet smell, a smell that was coming from Lloyd. His son was an omega.  
“Mng, alpha~” Lloyd moaned, bucking his hips against Garmadon. He was unable to help himself, still able to smell Garmadon’s musk. It would be a long time before Lloyd would be staid, and Garmadon was the only one there to do it.


End file.
